Eu te amo, te amo
by Pumpk1n P1e G1rl
Summary: Hermione e Harry se beijam e sentimentos sao revelados, pouco antes do casamento de Hermione com Rony... e agora?


_fic bazeada na musica "mr brightside" do the killers quem ja ouviu concorda comigo que é muito boa..._

**I'm coming out of my cage**

**estou saindo de minha jaula**

**And I've been doing just fine **

**e estou bem**

**Gotta gotta be down **

**tenho que ficar abaixado**

**Because I want it all **

**porque eu quero tudo isso**

Hermione se arrumava para seu casamento com Rony, quando Harry aparece pela porta.

- ah, é você, Harry.

- Hermione, precisamos conversar.- Hermione se sentou e fez um gesto para q Harry fizesse o mesmo.- Nao posso ficar para o casamento.

- Como assim, Harry? Voce é nosso padrinho.-

- eu vou explicar porque, mas voce so vai ouvir, sem perguntas.-

- Certo.-

- No sétimo ano quando terminei com Gina porque ela tinha ciúme de mim com você, escolhi ficar com você que sempre foi minha amiga. Depois disso ficamos mais colados e eu descobri que gostava de você mais do que imaginava mais do que como amiga. Lembra a noite que você me disse que tinha beijado Rony?-

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Harry estava sentado na frente da lareira esperando Hermione chegar, finalmente tinha certeza do que sentia por ela e estava se encorajando a falar assim que ela chegasse._

_- Harry!- era Hermione ela foi ate ele e se sentou ao seu lado._

_- O que ouve que você esta tão feliz?-_

_- Beijei Rony- ela disse, Harry ficou simplesmente em choque_

_- E... É... E... E você... você gostou?- Harry perguntou e enguliu seco_

_- por que você esta assim, Harry?-_

_- Nada, só me responde.-_

_- Sabe Harry, eu acho que realmente gosto dele.- Hermione respondeu_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

- Lembro, mas o que...- Hermione disse, mas Harry a interrompeu.

- Eu estava me preparando para dizer uma das coisas mais difíceis da minha vida. Eu estava me preparando para te dizer o que estou dizendo agora. Estava me preparando para dizer que te amo, eu te amo, Hermione.- Harry disse olhando no fundo dos olhos de Hermione, ela parecia ter sido petrificada.

- Harry eu...- Hermione falou, mas Harry a parou de novo.

- E é por isso que não posso ficar para seu casamento, não vou agüentar.- Harry disse e abaixou a cabeça respirou fundo.

E quando olhou para Hermione ela olhava para ele, seus olhos castanhos olhando para seus olhos verdes, inexplicavelmente eles juntaram seus rostos fecharam seus olhos e se beijaram, nenhuns dos dois queriam sair, mas Hermione sabia que era errado, horas antes do seu casamento e se separou,

- Vai, Harry.- ela disse olhando para o chão.

- Hermione, Obrigado.- Harry disse e saiu.

**It started out with a kiss **

**começou com um beijo**

**How did it end up like this **

**como isso terminou assim**

**It was only a kiss, **

**foi apenas um beijo**

**it was only a kiss **

**foi apenas um beijo **

Harry estava no seu apartamento perdido em pensamentos, como ele queria estar no lugar de Rony, como ele queria beijar Hermione de novo, uma lagrima escorreu pelo seu rosto,

"Eles devem estar em algum lugar curtindo a lua mel".Harry pensou. E mais uma lagrima escorreu pelo seu rosto.

**Now I'm falling asleep **

**agora eu estou quase dormindo**

**And she's calling a cab **

**e ela esta chamando um táxi**

**While he's having a smoke **

**enquanto ele esta fumando**

**And she's taking a drag **

**e ela esta dando um trago**

**Now they're going to bed **

**agora eles estão indo para a cama**

**And my stomach is sick **

**e meu estomago esta doente**

**And it's all in my head **

**e esta tudo na minha cabeça**

**But she's touching his chest **

**mas ela esta tocando seu peito**

**Now, he takes off her dress **

**agora, ele esta tirando seu vestido**

**Now, let me go **

**agora, deixe-me ir**

"Ela nunca te amou" Harry pensava "mas então porque ela ate beijou?... Provavelmente por pena" Harry começou a chorar em silencio "Tenho que sai dessa, vou me arrumar e procurar qualquer vagabunda para tentar esquecer ela".

**I just can't look its killing me **

**eu só nao posso olhar esta me matando**

**And taking control **

**e tomando controle**

**Jealousy, turning saints into the sea **

**ciume, jogando santos no mar**

**Swimming through sick lullabies**

**nadando atraves de doentes cançoes de ninar**

**Joking on your alibis**

**pregando uma peça no seu alibi**

**But it's just the price I pay**

**Mas é apenas um preço que eu pago**

**Destiny is calling me**

**Destino esta me chamando**

**Open up my eager eyes**

**Abrindo meus olhos ansiosos**

**Because I'm Mr. Brightside**

**Porque eu sou o Sr. otimismo**

**I never...**

**Eu nunca...**

**I never...**

**Eu nunca...**

**I never...**

**Eu nunca...**

**I never...**

**Eu nunca...**

Harryestava searrumando para sair ate a porta bater,

- Quem será agora!- disse e foi abrir a porta.- Hermione!-

- Eu te explico, se você quiser ouvir claro.- Hermione falou como se tivesse ensaiado.- Posso entrar?

- Claro.- Harry disse dando espaço para ela passar e se sentando no sofá.- posso saber por...-

- Só pesso que não me interrompa.- ela disse se sentando ao lado dele, ele concordou com a cabeça.- bom, no sétimo ano quando estávamos muito amigos eu comecei a gostar de você e com o tempo eu gostava mais e mais. O problema é que desde o quarto ano eu gostava do Rony e quando ele me beijou eu coloquei na minha cabeça que eu ainda gostava dele, bem, eu estava enganada, o que aconteceu hoje antes do casamento só me fez ter mais certeza disso.- ela abaixou a cabeça.

- Mas agora você esta casada com ele, porque não vai curtir sua lua de mel?- Harry falou.

- Não teve nenhum casamento muito menos lua de mel.-

- Como assim nã...-

- Eu não consegui aceitar Harry, sempre gostei do Rony, mas o que sinto por você é bem maior, tenho que dizer que te amo, eu te amo, Harry.- ela disse e olhou para ele.

- Acho que usei as mesmas palavras que você.- Harry disse sorrindo

- E foi por causa delas que eu vim parar aqui.- Hermione disse e começou a sorrir.

Os dois se aproximaram lentamente, fecharam os olhos e fizeram o que seus corações mandaram, mas dessa vez foi diferente ambos se entregaram a um doce e apaixonado beijo.

FIM

_bom obrigado por ler minha viagem total edesculpa por qualquer erro_

_mas mesmo voce gostou da fic? se gostou me deixa um reviw pleaxxx. _


End file.
